God said it was good
by AngelicLostSoul
Summary: ... and it was. A different ending to the apocalypse featuring everyone's favorite archangels: Gabriel, Lucifer, and Michael (With a few mentions of Raphael.)


**So I was bored again... I'm bored a lot, aren't I? Anyway I decided to make a little something for Supernatural.**

**As always I own nothing but a love for reading and writing. Enjoy!**

* * *

Down deep in hell, where the air was filled with the stench of sulfur and heaven was nothing but a scary story demons whispered to each other in the dead of night, two brothers sat in silence staring anywhere but at each other. They had at one point been inseparable but now hurt and betrayal kept them apart.

The older of the two had short, dark blond hair and warm eyes. He had tried his hardest to keep his baby brother safe and sound but had failed. The younger one had shaggy lighter blond hair that flopped into his ice blue eyes. The younger one was resonably taller then his big brother and had never once failed to flaunt it.

"Lucifer..." Michael started but stopped not knowing if his brother would be willing to listen after all they had been through. Lucifer sighed in what could have been relief but Michael took as annoyance. "What do you need, Michael?" Lucifer asked in a careful monotone. Michael frowned at his little brother. "I... You know I never ment to hurt you, right?" He asked finally turning to look at his fallen sibling. "That doesn't change the fact that you did. You abandoned me when I needed you the most." Lucifer replied calmly. Michael flinched and turned away again. Lucifer took a deep breath before moving closer to his brother, surprising him by laying his head on his shoulder like he used to when they were fledglings. "But... I forgive you. It took me a long time but now I realize we both did what we thought was right and were both wrong in some ways. So, I'm willing to start again if you are." He said softly. Michael looked at the Morningstar hopefully. "You forgive me? After everything? Really?" He asked. Lucifer smiled gently- the first real smile he'd had in centuries. "Truely brother. Can you forgive me as well? I've done horrible things... How can you even look at me?" Lucifer asked looking at his hands as if they were still covered in blood. Michael pulled him into his arms. "You're still my brother and there is nothing you can do to change that." He swore and Lucifer squirmed away. "You don't understand! I... I killed Gabriel! He showed up with those stupid Winchesters going on and on about how humans were better then us and then I- I fucking killed him! Our baby brother is dead because of me!" He cried as Michael gave him a shocked look. "Gabriel is dead? Permanently? Are you sure? I've tried to kill him a few times myself and he's always gotten away." He said seemingly over his shock. Lucifer gave him a confused look. "You tried to kill him too?" He asked surprised. Michael shrugged "I'm sure even father thought about it a few times. Gabriel has a knack for knowing exactly the wrong thing to say, or the right thing, depending on how you look at it." He said with a little smile.

They were both surprised when a horribly familar voice sounded behind them. "Talking about me behind my back again Mikey? To Lucifer none the less! You two gossip like teen girls." Gabriel said unwrapping a lolly-pop and sticking it in his mouth. "Well, I guess I didn't kill him after all." Lucifer commented sobering quickly. "You didn't teach me _all_ of my tricks Luci." Gabriel commented. Michael smiled and rollled his eyes. "Of course he didn't! I taught you a couple of things too. Did the Winchesters throw you down here too?" Michael asked. Gabriel shook his head. "No actually Dad sent me here to collect my two idiot brothers and bring them back to the surface. Something about changing his mind and needing a better ending." He commented lightly before smiling mischeviously. "That's why I suggested making you both human and leaving you with Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb." Lucifer and Michael shared equal looks of horror. "You're joking right? We aren't seriously going to be turned into humans, right?" Lucifer asked paniked. "I don't mind being human but having to stay with the Winchesters for any length of time is the worst kind of punishment! Father would never do that to us... would he?" Michael said. Gabriel laughed. "Apparently he would and did. I'm here aren't I? I'm supposed to pick up Ralphy too." He commented rolling his eyes when his brothers both snorted. "Seriously? How long do we have to stay like that? And you know Raphael is going to have a fit!" Michael complained. Gabriel sighed. "Yeah I know. Hey, I'm stuck with him too. The only difference is I get to keep my powers. Well unless I hurt someone then I'll end up like you guys. It's only for a year though, so we should be fine." The Morningstar's eyes widened at that. "We are going to be stuck with the Winchesters, as humans, for- a- whole- year! Mine as well kill me now!" Lucifer said thowing his hands up. "Stop being a drama queen. After the times up we can smite them and then we can all go home. You can't say it's a bad ending." Gabriel said with a smirk and his brothers pondered for a moment. "You have a point. What about Castiel?" Michael finally said curiously. Gabriel laughed. "I'll erase his memories. He'll think that Zachariah messed everything up, which is actually pretty believeable, and that Father changed his mind. So..." Lucifer answered this time. "Let's go get it over with, but Gabriel you better not pull anything or I sware when I get my powers back I'll kill you for good." Michael nodded in agreement. "Fine, I sware." Gabriel said, his fingers crossed behind his back. He grabbed each of his brothers hands and then they were off to find Raphael and bring lots of needless suffering to the Winchesters and dear old Bobby once again.

Chuck sat back in his chair and examined his work. After a few last minute corrections he smiled and took a swig from his beer. "It's good." He said. And it was. A good ending to a good story. Not perfect, not amazing, just good... Just as he planned.

* * *

**Please review or favorite or both! It encourages me to keep writing.**


End file.
